Harvest Card: The Dark Tale
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura and gang are going on a vacation to the country for a few weeks. But there is a dark and powerful magic over the village where they are staying. Can Sakura and Syaoran along with their new friends, help save this village and its people in it?
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x Harvest Moon

Chapter 1

Sakura couldn't wait to the country. She had a house already waiting for her when she would arrive.

"Tell me again why you want to do this?" Syaoran asked. He, Tomoyo, and Eriol all wanted to come along and spend time with her out in the country as well.

Nothing to worry. Yue and Kero staying behind of course so there's no danger. "Because we need some rest time. And being out here is a good way of it. It's only for a few weeks." Sakura said.

"Come on Syaoran. Were here to have some fun. No Card Capturing." Tomoyo said.

"Yes. And Anita and Hero are great friends of mine. They said it was fine of us to stay at their place for the few weeks." Eriol said.

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

They were almost to the village when something caught in Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura's aura.

"Magic." All three said.

Tomoyo hated and loved it when they did that.

"What is going on?" Tomoyo asked.

"Stop the carriage." Eriol said.

As it came to a stop all of them got out, they saw a big black dome.

"What is that?" Syaoran asked.

"That, Li, is what we in the old times called, shadow magic. It's more darker then Black magic. While black magic is more powerful, Shadow magic is the curses and life changing in not good ways." Eriol explained.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"Well, it's not covering the whole village, I can see the red roof of Anita and Hero's house." Eriol said.

"Okay. Then the rest of it is in that black dome." Sakura said.

"Well, what's the plan?" Syaoran asked.

"I don't know. And with me on half magic, it's a bad idea to go in there without knowing what's going on." Eriol said.

Sakura didn't like this. "Eriol. There are people in trouble." She said.

"I know Sakura. But we can't go charging in. Shadow magic is unpredictable. And I can't tell what has happened with this magic." Eriol explained.

Sakura puffed her cheeks.

She looked to Syaoran who seemed to agree with her.

So, with that, they made a run for the dome.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Tomoyo shouted.

Eriol kept her from running after them. He should have guessed they do this.

Sakura and Syaoran reached the dome and just jumped right on in.

It was dark and cold. It was like the whole world was turned into a fantasy of terrors.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked herself.

Syaoran held her close by but they walked next to each other.

"This is so out of a book." Syaoran said.

There were people up ahead. Sakura wanted to wave but, Syaoran stopped her.

Seeing what they looked like, it wasn't good.

"I think we should have waited for Eriol." Syaoran said. And he never thought he ever say THAT.

Sakura might have made a mistake.

As they looked over to her. It was a fantasy zombie land.

"Psst!" Someone said.

Sakura looked around but didn't see anyone.

The she saw a big building. "Hotel?"

"Come on in! Quick!" Is was a voice from this building.

"Syaoran." Sakura pulled on on his sleeve.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura pulled him along till she got to the door.

"Get in!" A hand pulled them both in.

Inside it looked the same. Peaceful. Clean.

"Hello." it was an old man and woman with a boy with white hair and what looked like... "A fairy?" Sakura questioned.

"Please. Can you help us? i'm Daisy. This is Amir. And my "grandparents" Stewart and Ethal." The fairy spoke.

Both Sakura and Syaoran glanced at each other. Could they help?

"Just tell us what happened here first." Syaoran said.

"And will do everything we can to help." Sakura added.

end of ch.1


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x Harvest Moon

Chapter 2

"It was like any normal day. I do most of the cleaning and Amir will stay in his room till the afternoon and take a walk outside." Daisy said.

"But then, as we came outside, I saw something odd with my friends. They changed. poor Angelo was being chased. I thought It was a game till he told me to stay back. I watched as he changed in front of me. I began turning and before I was fully transformed, Amir pulled me back sinde. I'm trapped in this body unless we do something about this. But it we go out for too long, we'll change and lose ourselves." Explaining what happened.

Sakura and Syaoran looked to each other. How was this magic at all?

"From what we were told by the...expert." Syaoran said gritting his teeth. "Was that this whole town was covered in shadow magic. A cursed magic that changes a person."

"He did say Anita was safe as he could see her roof." Sakura added.

"Good. Let's hope there are others who are safe too." Ethel said.

"Is there something you can do? You don't look to be effected?" Stewart asked.

"I don't know. We could try. It's what a Cardcaptor is for." Sakura said.

"Hold on Sakura. We don't know anyone here and-"

"Oh shh! I want to help and I'm GOING to help. Let's get going. Can you tell us a little more about this town, and how to get to Anita's house?" Sakura asked.

"You go down from the hotel doors, take a left, and keep going till you see this waterfall. Up past it is a path to Anita's house." Amir said.

"Thank you." She said.

"Well, guess I got to go with you." Syaoran sighed.

"If you can find Sherry or Felix, or even Kevin, you can learn more about the town from them." Daisy added.

"Thank you Daisy. We're going to help you become uncursed for sure and save this town!" Sakura said as she and Syaoran went back out the door.

"What exactly is your plan?" He dared to ask as the door closed behind them. They were in a town that wasn't familiar to them and no way of getting help from Eriol.

"I don't know. But we've got to do something. Maybe someone hasn't been cursed yet." Sakura said.

And that was a BIG HOPE she had going.

But they had to keep moving either way. They were more aware of others around them. But there wasn't that many people out here.

"Careful." Syaoran said. He spotted someone over by some flowers. At least nature wasn't being cursed as well.

"I see...her?" From the back and the far distance, it was hard to tell who or what it was.

"We should go and see who or what they are." Sakura said.

"Are you kidding me?" Syaoran asked.

"Well, what do you want to do then? Ignore them?" She asked.

Syaoran sighed. "I'll go up to them, keeping my distance, but you stay here." He said.

"Alright. Guardian." She scoffed.

"That's what Toya, Yue, and Kero trusted me with and I'm keeping it!" He said heading across the bridge and to the person they could see in the flowers.

"Hello. I'm here to help." Syaoran said.

The person slowly turned to Syaoran and smiled. "Hello." Was all he said before Sakura and Syaoran had others surrounding them.

"What?!"

"It's good to have some food now." A vampire! Syaoran knew this was bad. And it just got worse.


End file.
